Matt Letter
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: Surat Matt untuk Mello... Surat yang mengungkapkan segalanya: MattxMello Sho-ai RnR


**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title: ****Matt's Letter**

**SUMMARY:** Sehari setalah kematian Mello dan Matt, Near menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. Dan menemukan sebuah surat..

MATT X MELLO

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Notebellongs to Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

**WARMING: **Sho-ai, Matt, Curhatan gaje, Surat panjang, Uneg-uneg, Stress.

Matt's Letter

.

W Love

Aira Chaterine Keehl

* * *

Gedung itu besar dan masih terlihat kokoh walaupun sudah termakan usia. catnya terkelupas dan kaca jendelanya yang pecah bertebaran diman-mana. Seorang pemuda albino turun dari limmosinnya. Ia memandangi gedung itu dengan tatapan datar. Mencoba menganalisa sekelilingnya.

'Jadi ini, tempat persembunyian Mello selama ini?'

Pemuda Albino itu masuk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ada sebuah sofa, cukup besar untuk digunakan sebagai tempat tidur. sebuah kantong tidur, sabuah meja dari kayu yang sudah lapuk termakan usia, naumun cukup besar, dua buah kursi, sebuah laptop yang masih menyala, tv berukuran kecil. dan barang lainnya.

Pemuda albino itu menelusuri meja, tampak mencari sesuatu. Ia sedang mengobrak-abrik meja ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek berbentuk segiempat, amplop surat mungkin? dengan namanya dan Mello tertera pada bagian depannya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan dua lembar kertas surat di dalamnya. Ia mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan tangan Matt.

Near mulai membaca..

* * *

Dear Mello—dan Near jika kau ikut membacanya,

Aku sendiri.. jalani hari-hari sepi nan membosankan ini, sampai kau datang.. oh matahariku. Cahaya keemasanmu selalu menerangiku dalam kehangatan. Kelembutan yang kurasakan saat kau datang tak kan pernah menghilang. Mungkin aku terlalu naif hingga berharap bisa disisimu slamanya. Cinta? ya, mungkin juga. Inilah saatnya aku jujur padamu.

Mello..

kau sudah terlalu lama mengejar sosok Near. Cobalah sekali saja kau mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku. Pada aku yang selalu ada di dekatmu, yang selalu berharap padamu. Oh, begitu naif kah aku? Mengharapkan dirimu melupakannya.

Aku sudah muak dengan segala tetek bengek ini. Aku tidak benci pada Near, hanya saja... seiring berjalannya waktu kau semakin jauh dariku.

Oh, Mello.. mungkin kau akan menembakku detik ini juga, namun sejujurnya... aku iri pada Near dan segala perhatianmu padanya. Hampir-hampir aku mengira kalian pasangan gay. :3

Ya, silahkan bunuh aku yang hina ini master Mello.

Selama ini kau hanya memperalatku untuk melupakan Near. Iya kan?

kau membuatku berharap, hingga melayang tinggi...

namun sejujurnya kamu masih tidak bisa melupakannya.

Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri Mello.

Aku, selama ini selalu mengejar sosok kalian berdua.

hmm, tidak kelihatan ya? mungkin karena tanpa belajarpun aku tetap jenius.

Hahaha.. tertawalah Mello, aku paling senang melihatmu tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang itu. Tawa yang tulus dari dalam hatimu seperti waktu pertama kita bertemu.

Ingatkah kau? Di pohon ek itu.

Kau menghiburku yang sedang sedih.

Sejak itu, aku ingin bisa jadi orang yang selalu kau perhatikan.

Bahkan pada hari kau datang aku minta paman Roger menempatkanmu di kamar sebelah ku.

Di hari itu, hari pertama kau bertemu dengan Near. Aku sudah menduganya. Ada sesuatu pada diri anak itu yang membuatmu tertarik. Dan sesungguhnya akupun begitu. Namun dengan cara berbeda. Near. Anak itu begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh. ia seperti boneka porselen yang dari luar terlihat kuat dan kokoh padahal didalam sebenarnya kesepian dan hampa.

Ia menarikku juga Mello. Namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Jelas bukan sebagai orang yang dicintai kalau itu yang terpikir olehmu.

Namun sebagai teman.

Berbeda denganmu..

Akui saja Mello, kau mencintainya sejak awal.

Aku marah, jelas aku merasakan itu pada awalnya. Namun kini amarah itu berubah menjadi rasa iri, lalu penerimaan.

Aku rela Mello.

Aku rela kau dengannya.

Bahkan demi dia. Demi Egomu itu, kau meninggalkan aku sendirian! Kau pergi,

kabur dari segala kenyataan!

Akui saja Mello, waktu Near mengatakan akan bekerjasama denganmu dalam kasus KIRA kau sebenarnya senang kan? Sebenarnya kau bisa saja menerima tawarannya dan berdua dengannya menangkap KIRA. Tapi egomu, harga dirimu itu terlalu tinggi Mello!

Aku kesal kau meninggalkanku. Kaulah satu-satunya temanku.

Mungkin, itu salahku juga si, karena tidak pernah tertarik untuk bermain bersama yang lain. Sebelum kau datang pun, temanku hanyalah PSP ini. PSP pemberian paman Roger waktu aku pertama kali masuk Wammy House.

Kau datang dengan caramu yang lucu. Dan menerangi hatiku yang kosong.

kaulah yang menghilangkan kegelapan dalam hatiku pasca kejadian itu.—dan jangan tanya apa kejadian yang kumaksud. Terjadinya sudah lama sekali dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya— Oh shit! Mengapa malah aku yang menyinggungnya.

Aku jelas berhasil mencarimu.

Namun apa yang kuterima ketika akhirnya kita bertemu kembali?

Kau masih saja memikirkan Near!

NEAR NEAR NEAR! selalu Near yang ada dalam pikiranmu!

tak sadarkah kau? Ada aku disini, yang rela menunggumu sampai kapanpun.

Bahkan, untuk mengalahkannya—bukan, tapi demi untuk melindunginya, demi untuk menyangkal perasaanmu padanya, kau sampai membuat rencana bodoh nan tergesa-gesa menangkap juru bicara KIRA.

Hmm, siapa namanya? Takada.. Takada Kiyomi. Wanita seksi nan bohay bodoh—apa? aku bukan gay! aku hanya bilang punya perasaan padamu, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku masih suka pada perempuan. Tidak sepertimu Fucking Blode! Ya, tembak aku kalau berani! Tentu kau tak kan berani. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganmu dan mau repot-repot mencarimu setelah kau kabur dari Wammy House.— yang mau-maunya jadi juru bicara pembunuh psikopat macam KIRA.

KIRA, jika saja aku KIRA...

Mungkin aku akan membunuh Near at the first place!

Sayangnya aku bukan KIRA, dan aku harus puas menjadi nomor dua bagimu.

Aku tahu rencanamu bodoh, tergesa-gesa, sangat beresiko dan yang terpenting.. gila!

Ya, orang waras mana yang mau melakukan itu? bagaimanapun Takada punya banyak bodyguard dan banyak orang sudah terpengaruh pada KIRA.

Tapi untungnya, kau—dan aku, harus kuakui. Bukanlah orang yang waras. Maka dengan penuh rasa cintaku padamu...

Aku DENGAN BODOHNYA mengikuti rencanamu itu!

Tapi yah.. karena rasa cintaku padamu –ya, ya, aku tahu.. silahkan muntah—aku mungkin DENGAN SANGAT MENYESAL akan tetap ikut denganmu.

Kemungkinan saat kau membaca pesan ini aku sudah berada di surga(karena aku anak baik yang rajin main game n sering menabung—buat beli game terbaru) Semoga kau mengerti perasaan ku.

Dan.. kalau kau nanti mati, sepertiku.

Kuharap kau tidak pergi ke neraka.

Karena orang jahat sepertimu kemungkinan besar akan di terima dengan senang hati di neraka sana.

Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi...

Di surga mungkin?

Atau di kehidupan yang lain

Ps: jika Near yang membaca ini, suruh dia menguburku beserta persediaan game aksi mutilasi super sadis bin sulit nan susah edisi terbatas yang belum selesai kumainkan itu. Aku menaruhnya di brankas milikku. Awas jika tidak berhasil mendapatkannya untukku! Aku akan jadi arwah penasaran dan mengganggu hubungan kalian selamanya! –Tapi mana ada arwah panasaran seganteng aku :3 *innocent face*

-With Love: Matt

* * *

Setitik air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Near.

Ia sudah lama sekali tidak menangis.

Namun surat itu...

surat yang tergenggam di tangannya, surat dari Matt membuatnya sangat sedih. Jadi begitu? Selama ini Matt memendam perasaannya ke Mello. Walaupun surat itu ditulis dengan bahasa super bercanda—yang sangat khas dengan pribadi Matt yang santai. Near masih dapat merasakan kepedihannya. Jadi sarana pelampiasan.

Aneh juga Matt tidak memaki-maki Mello atau dirinya dengan lebih kasar lagi, padahal ia sudah begitu terluka.

Near berjalan ke brankas milik Matt dan dengan mantap menekan pasword yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketehui sebelum membaca surat itu. Paswordnya, nama seseoarang yang sangat penting bagi Matt.

MELLO

AKSES DITERIMA

Brankas itu terbuka, dan menunjukkan sebuah ruangan segi empat nyaris kosong, hanya ada sebuah game yang berjudul sangat panjang yang dikatakan Matt dalam suratnya. (game aksi mutilasi super sadis bin sulit nan susah edisi terbatas yang belum selesai kumainkan itu.)

"baiklah Matt, akan kulakukan pesanmu." Kata Near seraya tersenyum memandangi game itu.

THE...END... :P

* * *

Thanks vo read! please Review too...

nah, cerita ini all about Matt ya?

hehehe, lebih tepatnya mah ni bukan cerita.. Cuma uneg-uneg curhatannya Matt aja.

Menurut saya cerita seperti ini lebih gampang dibuat daripada cerita yang mementingkan narasi dan kejadian-kejadian semacam itu. Psikologi lebih keren! Buahahahahahahah *ketawa macam orang gila*

Special Thanks

1. Untuk kalian yang udah membaca cerita ini dan bersedia memberikan review.

2. Untuk Matt, yang rasa cintanya tak pernah padam.

3. Untuk diriku sendiri.. atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dalam diriku, yang dengan penuh semengat menghabiskan 65 menit di depan laptop, menulis cerita ini seperti orang kesetanan.

4. Dan untuk Laptop saya Yoxie-chan yang udah rela menghabiskan waktu bersama saya sampai mesinnya jadi panas.

Btw, ada omake khusus neh... :)

Matt heaven: Shit! kalau tahu akan mati 4 hari sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke 20 aku TIDAK AKAN ikut rencana bodohmu. *menjitak Mello dengan sadis*

Author: wah syukurlah Mello bisa masuk surga juga. Jadi akhirnya Matt n Mello ketemuan lagi di alam sana..

HAPPY END (kecuali buat Mello)

-MIND REVIEW? 0.o-


End file.
